shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cho Cho
' Cho Cho '(著著, ''Chou Chou'') or otherwise known as the Chief Toad (大老, Tairou[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?']), was the former Warden of Kangoku Island. But after the defeat and take over by the Itsubetasijo he had and his former prison staff have been forced to be the security and the military force of Kangoku Island. However even before then, Cho Cho was a famous bandit who had ransacked and brought terror to the citizens of Wano Country. However he was subdued by marines and then was sent before the Wano Country’s own government, they had made an under the table deal. They offered Cho Cho to become the warden of the Kangoku prison and all of his crimes will be wiped from his record. He agreed and then landed an easy job of as he put it “baby sitting” the prisoners. However after the events of the Itsubetasijo taking over, he had sided with them and lost all loyalty to Wano Country as if he had any to begin with. Thus he had earned himself a bounty of 85,000,000 for such crimes as: His crimes during his days as the leader of the chief toad bandits and the countless raids he had done onto the people of Wano Country. Then betraying the wano government and siding with the Itsubetasijo, ruling over Kangoku island while they are gone. His most famous crimes are the ones done in the west blue, thus making him famous throughout the world. With this Cho Cho sets out to rid himself of the Itsubetasijo curse and take rule of wano country for himself. Appearance Cho Cho is and extremely obese man, bald and has several tattoos on his body. The main ones are above his eyes and the ones on his left arms, most of the time he is seen with a smug smile on his face. In terms of clothing nothing had changed from the per or post time skips, he had worn classic samurai attire. He wears a sleeveless kimono top, which his chest and belly is exposed and a pair of matching hakama pants. He wears a pair of purple tabi socks and has black bandages over these socks. Most of the times he seen with a pipe in his hands or a chain and sickle. However whenever he was first introduced he had a happi coat hanging offer his shoulders, with the logo of the Rangoku prison. Personality Cho Cho respects no one except for himself and his minions. He uses his greed to drive him, wanting to bask in material wealth and riches that he feels he deserves. Like most bandits, he's rude and shameless to others and never cares for the suffering of others. Cho Cho is short tempered and egotistical, he thinks of himself as a sexy bald man. He seems to be lazy most of the times, he just sits around drinking sake or eating. Cho Cho often sends the other division commanders to do his job for him, but Cho Cho had shown to have some great jealousy. He has a secret hate for the members of the Itsubetasijo and addresses them as a curse, he has a secret ambition to git rid of them and rule rangoku island. However Ironically he seems to go into a panic many different times, if he knows he is outnumbered he will try and run away. Cho Cho has never seen a person from the old world or even a pirate, so as such he seems to overreact if he encounters a pirate or a marine. Cho Cho had commented that having a strange feeling to them, Cho Cho seems to be stupid as well. He lets his muscle and power take, he had shown in battle that he has very limited stragety at his use. This is often why he sends his division commanders to do his bidding. Relationships Kangoku Island To the people of Kangoku island he is a tyrant and he seems to use and abuse the people of the island. Whenever the members of the Itsubetasijo are gone he takes over and runs things, all of the people island hate him and his men. Kangoku Guards Cho Cho seems to think very highly of his minions and allies, since he is the commander of this force. All of the members and soldiers seem to have a high respect and loyalty to him. Itsubetasijo Addressing them as a curse whenever they aren't around, the group and Cho Cho are not on the best of ground. Cho Cho had shown that he carries a great hate and an embarrassment for losing to them. But he does value his life so he had to go into serving the group. Cho Cho does have a great fear of all the sword saints and he had commented that just one of the guys can wipe the floor with him and his men, so this is why whenever they are around he kisses their asses. Abilities and Powers During his days as the warden of Kangoku Island, Cho Cho had authority over the prison staff and all of the prisoners. Also he had authority over the citizens who had came to live on the island as well, but after he and his staff was defeated by the sword saints. Cho Cho had lost his wardenship and now is the captain of the guardians of Kanogku island. So as such he still has command over his staff and all of the men, whenever the sword saints are gone from the island. Cho Cho has full authority over the island and all of its inhabitants. Aside from his authority on the island, Cho Cho is considered to be the strongest man on the island aside from the sword saints. Cho Cho had agreed that he wouldn't be much of a match for even the likes of Miahime who is considered the weakest member of the sword saints. But either way to the common opponents and pirates, Cho Cho is more than a match for them. Cho Cho is extremely agile regardless of his great size and due to his devil fruit he is able to more much more quickly. He also is extremely hard to hold onto due to the fact that most of the times his body produces a strange slim liquid. Cho Cho appears to be a bare knuckle fighter and is an underhanded one at that. He had shown to have immense strength, stamina and endurance. But he does lack intelligences, he had appeared to only know a bit of battle stragety and forms. But he hasn't been fully fighting because he would sent in his own minions in to fight for him. Fighting Style ''Main Article- Onmyodo Even though Onmyodo seems to be an art that is only practiced by the sword saints, through the countless times and the years that Cho Cho had been with the group. He had picked up on a few techniques, he only appears to know the basic techniques and since he isn't a sword fighter he can't use any of the sword techniques. But aside from the very limited Onmyodo skills, Cho Cho seems to use his chain and sickle, his raw strength and bared handed fighting to deal with his opponents. *'''Buddha Sashimi (仏差し身, Literally Meaning "Buddha's Palm Thrust") This is one of the most common techniques that is used among the members, were the user will focus a large amount of haki and strength into the the palms of their hand. Then like a sumo striking, the user will smash their palm into the center of the body or item, this sending a large burst of Busoshoku Haki and Haoshoku Haki. Thus as the end result the user is sent flying away and their body becomes numb. Also this technique is used to also numb targets and such, the user also is able to push away most weapons disarming their opponents. *'Teppeki' (鉄壁, Literally Meaning "Iron Wall") A meditation technique in which the user will take a stance, similar to tekkai poses. By focusing as hard as they can, they will slam their fist together and their body will become hard as iron. This is the prefect defense for the members of the Itsubetasijo, allowing them to even take the strongest of sword strikes and by nearly unharmed. Weapon Cho Cho's main weapon is a chain and sickle, aside from this he had been seen using the long thin pipe he has as a pick or such. He had shown to have smoke bombs, fire crackers and several other tricks up his sleeve. Devil Fruit Main Article- Tudo Tudo no Mi Cho Cho had ate a Zoan-type devil fruit in which cho cho is able to transform into a hybird or full version of a Toad. In a hybird form the user has increased agility and speed, due to the fact that they are to hop around the battle field. Also the user's own body can become slim and slippery, so in turn many attacks and opponents will slip right off of him. Also it had shown that Cho Cho is able to store an unknown amount of water in his belly and from that he is able to fire off water bullets at his opponents at high speeds. Haki It is still currently unknown if Cho Cho is able to use haki, however he was the only one that survived the surge of Haoshoku haki from Shibaraku's own Zou Sekiwokeru technique. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Smoker Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Male Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Samurai Category:Scythe User Category:Bandits Category:Kangoku Island Category:Sickle and Chain User Category:Wano Country Character Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User